


I'll Tell Them You're My Religion

by mickeysbubblebutt (brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/mickeysbubblebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell Them You're My Religion

Mickey had woken up early, far earlier than he was happy with. Dawn’s light was streaming in through the curtains, illuminating the dust motes swirling lazily through the air.

Letting out a little sigh, Mickey wanted to shift around to get more comfortable, but was stopped by a warm weight around his waist. A smile tugged at his lips at the feeling. Mickey turned his head to face the man lying beside him on the bed.

Greeted by bright red hair, pale skin dusted with freckles, and a slightly crooked chin, Mickey experienced a surge of contentment.

He’d never get tired of waking up to Ian.

For a while, things had been rough. Neither of them had known what the hell they were doing; it’d taken them a long time to find their way back to each other.

But it was worth it. If he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life, Mickey would do it all over again.

The sound of Ian’s breathing was soothing; Mickey allowed it to lull him to the point where he wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t quite awake either. He didn’t know how long he lay there like that before he felt movement beside him.

Ian was carefully withdrawing his arm from around Mickey, his movements slow as to avoid disturbing Mickey.

“Mornin’,” Mickey whispered.

He’d caught Ian off guard. Ian froze, flicking a guilty look in his direction.

“Shit, did I wake you?”

“Nah, I was awake. Well, mostly,” Mickey amended when he saw Ian’s raised eyebrows.

“Gimme a minute,” Ian told him softly. He got out of bed, padding out of the bedroom to head to the bathroom.

Lying there in bed, too comfortable to move, Mickey allowed his eyes to drift closed again. Aside from the sound of water running in the bathroom, the house was quiet. It was Svetlana’s turn to have Yevgeny for the weekend, which meant that Mickey and Ian had the place to themselves.

A few minutes later, Mickey felt the bed dip as Ian settled his weight onto the mattress. He winced a little when he felt Ian’s cold feet come into contact with his.

“The hell you doin’?” he grumbled.

Ian let out a little huff of laughter. He shifted closer on the bed, throwing one leg over Mickey’s calves, and pulling Mickey against his chest.

Out of habit, Mickey made a few token sounds of protest, even as he snuggled closer to Ian’s warmth. Ever the morning person, Ian was bound to be prodding Mickey out of bed soon, so Mickey was determined to get as much of this as he could.

“You sleep okay?” Ian asked. Typical morning chit chat.

“Uh-huh, Till some asshole woke me up,” he mumbled.

A scoff escaped Ian’s throat, even as his fingers traced lightly up and down Mickey’s spine. It felt nice, and Mickey couldn’t contain the little shiver that raced over his skin.

“Lucky that’s all that asshole did,” Ian teased.

Lips twitching up in a grin, Mickey didn’t reply. They lay twined together for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s nearness. Mickey found himself matching his breathing to Ian’s.

“We got a big day ‘head of us,” Ian commented, breaking the silence.

Mickey groaned.

“C’mon, Mick, you promised,” Ian reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Mickey’s words were muffled against Ian’s skin. He didn’t lift his head to see Ian’s face, already anticipating the disapproving look Ian was no doubt aiming in his direction.

“You know how often a Gallagher kid graduates, Mick?”

“’Bout as often as a Milkovich?”

“Not funny,” Ian chided as he poked Mickey in the ribs. Ignoring Mickey’s yelp, Ian continued, “It’s a big day for Carl. I wanna be there for him.”

“Just don’t know why I gotta be there,” Mickey said.

Ian pulled away, pushing Mickey down onto his back roughly.

“The fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey complained.

“I wish you’d stop doin’ that.”

“Doin’ what?”

Quiet for a few seconds as Ian stared down at him intently. Mickey remembered when Ian had first started looking at him like this, how it’d freaked him the hell out. It was like Ian could  _see_ him.

“You’re family, Mick,” Ian told him seriously. “I dunno what it’s gonna take for you to get that.”

Swallowing down the lump of emotion that had welled up inside him, Mickey had to look away. Even though they’d been together for years now, Mickey still couldn’t get used to this. 

To feeling like he was important.

“Sides,” Ian added, his tone playful now, “I plan on makin’ it worth your while.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Ian lowered his head, his lips only a whisper away from Mickey’s own. “But you gotta play nice first.”

“Any chance on, like… I dunno, an advance?” Mickey licked his lips, and noticed the way Ian’s gaze dropped to take in the movement. He did it again, more deliberately this time.

With a little groan, Ian closed the gap between them. Ian’s tongue stroked insistently against his lips, and Mickey eagerly opened his mouth as he wound his arms around Ian’s shoulders. They were really getting into it, with Mickey spreading his thighs so Ian could grind against him.

A shrill trilling noise pierced through the haze that had settled over them. It took a second for them to identify the sound.

Ian’s eyes flickered over to the bedside table, where his phone was buzzing loudly, and then back to Mickey.

“Don’t answer it,” Mickey pleaded.

“Sorry,” Ian muttered.

As he reached for the phone, the motion made his cock grind against Mickey’s. Glaring at the fucker when all he did was flash Mickey a wicked grin, Ian flipped his phone open.

“Hey, Lip. How things goin’?” Completely at ease, Ian started rocking his hips again.

“You outta your mind?” Mickey mouthed at him.

No response, just Ian’s grin widening.

_Mickey was gonna kill him._

“Yeah, sure,” Ian replied to whatever his brother had asked. “Tell me what you want us to bring, an’ we’ll swing by the Kash an’ Grab.”

The unhurried grind against Mickey’s cock was making him crazy. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from moaning. It was only the thought of the ribbing he’d get from Lip that kept Mickey quiet.

Seeing the knowing look in Ian’s eye, Mickey decided that two could play at this game. He arched his hips to meet Ian’s next downward thrust.

_Did Ian’s breath just hitch?_

Oh, yeah. Ian didn’t look nearly as cocky now.

Mickey smirked up at Ian, allowing his hands to move down Ian’s back to settle on his ass. Deciding to chance it, Mickey made a low sound in his throat as he ground up against Ian.

“ _Shit_ ,” Ian whispered. “Uh, L-Lip, I’m gonna–” Mickey tightened his grip on Ian, squeezing his ass. “–have to c-call you back later.”

Without waiting for Lip to answer, Ian hung up and tossed the phone over his shoulder, not even bothering to check where it landed.

“Where’s the lube?”


End file.
